


A Dark Place

by mdnds



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drama, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Parallel Universes, Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Emotional Tension, super heroes au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdnds/pseuds/mdnds
Summary: Hakyeon and Hongbin fight about getting stuck on a tragic time loop for the greater good but that doens't mean their future is certain... They only know they can't live knowing the other it's not safe and sound.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin, Hakyeon - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Intoxicating 1.5 - Bingo





	A Dark Place

**Author's Note:**

> "We should've learnt our lesson, but we didn't."

Hakyeon should be the reasonable mind on all of that, the whole team depended on him but he couldn’t think straight. There were so many unsaid things between them that he just couldn’t let go.  
Every time he saw Hongbin down and bleeding, walking back to that damned build just to finish what he was supposed to do… the putcome didin't change. Sanghyuk wanted to break the spell, let the loop go and get them all back to safety. His mind was telling him to do so, but he would never go against their leader and so wouldn’t his heart give up on hope of saving one of his best friends. Jaehwan was by his side lending him healing to keep it up, to not lose their teammates on that infinite timeline. Hakyeon went to Hongbin again, holding his arm stopping him from going in.  
“Leave it, we need to get out. We’ll figure it out later.”  
“And what? Let everybody else die? If we don’t stop this now innocents will pay for our mistakes, Hakyeon.” 'Your mistake' was what the voice inside his mind made him hear. “If you go in, you die and I can’t let that happen. My priority it’s yours and the other’s safety. It’s your lives.”  
“I rather go down than let others suffer from our shitty decisions, I’m not a coward like you.” The hurt in his voice mimicking the one in Hakyeon’s eyes.  
‘You always run away’, Hongbin was saying and he didn’t want to listen, again. He wasn’t going to run, they could go back again and find a way out together, the six of them. But he just could not let Hongbin go.  
“I don’t care what you think it’s best now, Hongbin, I’m not letting you play hero when that takes you away from the team.” ‘When it takes you away from me’ it’s what he really meant.  
Hongbin scoffed at that.  
“It’s always about work for you, isn’t it? And that’s exactly the time for me to take it as inspiration and commit to my job: We are here to save the day, to save lives, so stop being a fucking egoistic and controlling jerk and let go.”  
Hakyeon wanted to, just because he knew that keeping Hongbin with him might’ve hurt him more, but he just didn’t have it in him. He couldn’t fathom existing in a world without the younger. He felt his eyes being filled with tears.  
“I can’t… You won’t come back.” His voice was barely a whisper and he didn’t know if Hongbin would be able to listen to him amidst all the chaos and explosions going on in the background.  
He did and at that the expression on his gorgeous face softened and he squeezed Hakyeon’s hand a bit.  
“I know…”  
Hakyeon felt his heart clench painfully and he latched himself at the other, unable to keep his emotions under control any longer.  
“I can’t lose you, Bin. I have so many things to tell you and so many other more to apologize for…” He felt arms tight around him and a sob escaped. Hongbin huffed a nose laugh.  
“You really think that a few more years would be enough to solve this messed up relationship we have? We would keep bringing up things from the past, opening wounds that shouldn’t even be there to begging with, Yeonie. Maybe it’s for the best that we end things now.”  
“But I- I lo…” He started to say pulling back a bit and looking into those beautiful doe eyes looking back at him, moisty and just as full with barreling emotion as his.  
“I know. I do, too, but we, more than anyone, should know that this’ not enough.”  
“Fuck, when did you became so wise? You were always a brat, never listened well and now…" Hakyeon laughed humorless.  
“I listened and I was always like this, you’re the one who never paid attention, too preoccupied with solving everything on your own, carrying the world on your shoulders and ruling over from your throne of pride.”  
“I was always stupid, but that didn’t mean you had reasons to fuck it up like you did.”  
“I know, but I gave myself that right before things got worse and broke the team apart.” A few more pained tears rolled down Hakyeon’s face and for Hongbin too was starting to get difficult to keep his emotions on control.  
“You’re right, it would take an eternity for us to try and cure those wounds.”  
“If we only got that time…” Hongbin smile was sad and the pensive expression on Hakyeon’s face made it fade in an instant.  
“But we do.”  
“Hakyeon no, don’t you dare.” He knew what the other was thinking and he wouldn’t allow it. He sure had been hurt more than any breathing creature should be able to handle been, but he still loved Hakyeon and wouldn’t let him sacrifice his life needlessly like that. Not for him.  
“When we change the course of events already settled we break this and go back to the normal timeline. To them.”  
“If, Hakyeon, If!” Hongbin let go of him, desperate.  
“I trust in us. If not on our capacity to not break each other soul, at least in our capacity as saviors.” Hakyeon was smiling like a crazy fool and that scared Hongbin, because he knew that nothing would change his mind.  
“You can’t do this to me, if you sacrifice the chance you still got to get outta here and leave I won’t ever forgive you. Ever, Hakyeon.”  
“Well, I guess we’ll find out.” He went for his communicator and called the others, Wonsik answering exasperated.  
“Where are you? Hyuk can’t keep it up for longer, Hakyeon! It’s draining him! Is Bin with you?”  
“Tell him to let go, Shik.”  
“What? What are you talking about? We can’t see you, are you close?”  
Oh, no, he wasn’t.  
“I’m not going, tell him to close the bridge and Taekwoon to assume. I’m staying to try and solve this…”  
“No! No, you’re not! You just nagged at me for trying to be a hero, so what the hell are you doing?” Hongbin exploded shaking himself out of his stupor. “Wonsik come and get him, we’re at the same place we parted ways before.”  
“Bin, you… Bin, he’s trying to save you, just come back.” He could listen the lump in his best friend’s broken words.  
“I can’t, I need to finish what we did before. You guys should’ve just let me go the first time. Please, come and take him back.” He lowered his voice so he wouldn’t show how hard it was to hear Wonsik's voice and go on with his decision.  
“Bin, I can’t... If I teleport now it could interfere with Hyuk’s power, the connection would get cut and I might not be able to get to you or even control where I’m going. And it would end up with you two stuck in there the same way. He needs to come on his own.”  
Hongbin looked at Hakyeon and his face was calm. He knew it already.  
“Fuck… Fuck! I hate you, Hakyeon! I fucking hate you! They need you! What are you doing?!” He finally let the tears fall, angry ones mixed with a deep sadness.  
“But I need you more than them need me now. I’m sorry.”  
“Hyung, what are you saying? Come back, please!” They heard Jaehwan pleading and that pulled a string on the leader’s heart.  
“I’m sorry, Jaehwan… We’ll find a way to stop this and come back to you. But I can’t leave him.”  
“I never hated more how stupidly in love and stubborn you two are. Two dumb shit mules.” That made him laugh a little.  
“Hakyeon! What’s wrong? Come back, now.”  
Ah, Taekwoonie… His long life friend. He could hear his panting, probably from running to them, leaving his seat at the wheel on their ship.  
“Take good care of them for me, Taekwoonie, I’ll try to be back as fast as I can.” A silence took place and was followed by a few sobs and groaning in the back.  
“You’re so stupid. You were always so damned stupid. That’s the time you thought the best to pull of your romanticism? Geez…” That was followed by a loud sob that Hakyeon recognized being Hyuk’s.  
“Hyung, please. I still can hold it for you. Binnie hyung, we can try again later, please. You two, just come already.”  
“I’m sorry, Hyogi. I’m so sorry guys… I guess we should've learnt our lesson, but we didn't. We’ll try to do better in the future, okay? Don’t lose your faith in us. We’ll see each other again, but for now Hongbinie and I need to sort ourselves together. I can’t let him here on his own and you still have each other. I’ll make sure to bring him back, even if we have to spend the rest of our lives bickering over it.”  
“God, I hate you.” Taekwoon took a deep breath, speaking again holding back his own tears. "Every time you’ll be back at that exact point where we started to follow the bandits to the west part of the city, so- So just try your fucking best to figure out how to stop it, how to change it, so you can leave this hellhole.”  
“I will.” Hakyeon smiled knowing he could always trust his friend to back him up and stand by his side.  
“Take care, you two. We’ll be here waiting.” Wonsik said, all of them accepting that was lost battle. Jaehwan just cursed them a bit more after telling how much they were loved, so they better come back to them or he’d hunt them down on the underworld, not letting them rest in peace. Forever.  
Hakyeon wouldn’t voice that out, but he wouldn’t mind having his friend come to see him on his afterlife even if it was to bother him endlessly. It always helped him make peace with death knowing that he’d be able to see Jaehwan whenever.  
“Hyuk, close it. We have to go.” They heard Taekwoon say and the youngest let out a scream full of sorrow, frustration and mourn.  
“We’ll wait for you so hurry up, you shitheads.” It was the last thing they heard Wonsik say before the connection was cut off and Hongbin fell to the ground crying hard in a way he hadn't done in so long. And again because of the man in front of him.  
“We’ll be fine" Hakyeon said and Hongbin shook his head.  
“You didn’t have the right…”  
“I have the right to love you and to be stupid, Bin. And unfortunately I found myself caring for you more than I care for life.”  
“That’s so fucking wrong and twisted, why are doing this?”  
“Because it couldn’t be any different.”  
“You’ll see me dying every day in different ways, how are you going to cope with that?”  
“Knowing that I’ll see you again the next day and that we can get out of here.”  
“You’re crazy.” The bitterness on his voice almost overpowered by his heavy heart and maybe some guilt.  
“I guess so”, he laughed through his nose, “but it’s okay ‘cause we’ll have each other.”  
Hongbin laugh was wet and conformed like one who accept their sour destiny. Drying his face with the sleeves of his jacket he got up looking the other in the eye determined to get him back to his members. Ignoring the feeling deep down all his reasoning that wanted to make him happy for not being left alone to die, he promised himself he would take Hakyeon out of there even if he didn’t make it out.  
He extended his hand, palm facing up and Hakyeon took it without a word.  
“I guess we never really learn.”


End file.
